As a manufacture work machine, there is known, for instance, a manufacture work machine described in the following Patent Literature 1, namely, a manufacture work machine equipped with a device necessary for performing a manufacture work, a main frame on which the device is installed, and a controller for controlling the device. In such a manufacture work machine, it is possible to replace the device installed on the main frame with a different device, whereby a manufacture work machine with high versatility is realized.